Take me down into your paradise
by Naws-you
Summary: Thomas veut apprécier la musique et danser toute la nuit dans les bras de Newt.


**Me voilà avec une songfic sur la chanson cool for the summer de Demi Lovato (j'ai pas vraiment mi la chanson entière, y'a l'intégralité des paroles mais pas tout les passages je pense. De toute façon comme la plupart des chansons pop du moment c'est vraiment très répétitif. Mais je t'aime Demi! Je t'aime!) Enfin l'idée d'un os comme celui là trotte dans ma tête depuis très longtemps maintenant. Et l'idée d'en faire une songfic m'a effleuré l'esprit avant hier, ce qui m'a aidé à mettre tout ça sous forme d'écrit. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré les fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer**

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à James Dashner et la chanson est à Demi Lovato. Les fautes d'orthographes sont les mienne en revanche.

* * *

La musique commence. Une intro au piano ou au synthé. Je ne sais jamais, je ne suis pas très doué pour deviner les instruments. Je commence à me déhancher tout doucement, parce que tu me connais, je suis pas très bon en danse. Si je m'agite, je finirai sans doute par tuer quelqu'un d'un coup de hanche. Les effluves d'alcool chatouillent mes narines. C'est tellement désagréable comme odeur et pourtant on est vite accro. Une bouteille à la main, je bouge et je bouge sans me soucier des gens autour de moi. Je bois sans faire attention, je crois que je suis rendu à ma sixième ou huitième gorgée, ou peut être que j'ai pas bu. Je sais pas, j'en sais rien. Je veux juste apprécier la musique. Une belle voix féminine vient l'accompagner. Ses paroles font écho dans ma tête et je ferme les yeux.

 _Tell me what you want_ _  
_ _What you like_ _  
_ _It's okay_ _  
_ _I'm a little curious, too_

Tu apparais sur la piste, confiant. Un sourire sur ton visage enfantin. T'es tellement beau quand tu me regarde comme ça, avec ce sourire qui me dit que je pourrais tout réussir, tout faire, tout accomplir. Que tout est possible. Mais t'es beau tout le temps en fait. Parfois je me dis même que tu es trop beau pour être réel et que c'est juste un rêve. Tes cheveux blonds, ton corps mince et élancé et tes yeux noir comme les ténèbres. Tout ça, tout toi. Juste toi, t'es magnifique. Tu commence à danser et mes yeux suivent le mouvement de ta silhouette. Je pourrais admirer ton corps qui se meut sur la musique pendant des heures. Je pourrais rester figé ici sur cette piste à te contempler pour l'éternité. Et ma raison se perd peu à peu à chacun des mouvements lascives que tu effectue.

 _Tell me if it's wrong_ _  
_ _If it's right_ _  
_ _I don't care_ _  
_ _I can keep a secret, can you?_

Je m'avance tout doucement même si je meurs d'envie de courir te rejoindre. J'ai trop peur de te brusquer, j'ai peur que si j'avance trop vite tu t'éloigne effrayé. Comme si j'étais le chasseur et toi l'animal. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est tout le contraire, parce que c'est moi qui suis perdu entre tes filets et si j'avance complètement animé par un désir ardent, c'est à cause de toi. De toi et ton regard qui transperce mon être, toi et ton déhancher endiablé qui va finir par me tuer. Mais je veux bien crever si c'est de cette façon. Je pourrais crever pendant des années.

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_ _  
_ _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

Je pose mes mains sur tes flancs alors que tu continue de danser. Tu me fixe de cet air joueur que j'aime tant et que je hais aussi d'une certaine manière. Parce que je suis à ta merci dès que tu me lorgne de cette façon. Je bouge avec toi. Ton torse collé contre le mien, tes bras autour de mon cou tandis que mes mains se promènent dans le creux de tes reins. Alors on danse tout les deux comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. C'est le cas pour moi. Quand tu es là tout autour devient anodin, t'es trop important, trop éclatant, trop brillant et tu éjecte tout le reste de ta présence.

 _Don't tell your mother_ _  
_ _Kiss one another_ _  
_ _Die for each other_ _  
_ _We're cool for the summer_

Tu mord doucement mon lobe, je gémis. J'aime tellement quand tu me fais ça, mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais toute mes faiblesses, tout les points sensible qui me rendent dépendant de toi. De toute manière c'est toi la plus grande de mes failles. Ton souffle caresse mon oreille et chuchote « Tommy » comme un murmure imperceptible. Tu le répète inlassablement, comme un écho. Ne t'arrête pas je t'en supplie, je pourrais l'écouter toute la nuit. Toute la vie. J'aime ta voix, et quand tu l'utilise pour souffler mon nom de cette manière, j'en deviens dingue.

 _Take me down into your paradise_ _  
_ _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_ _  
_ _Just something that we wanna try_ _  
_ _'Cause you and I_ _  
_ _We're cool for the summer_

Tu embrasse mon cou, ta bouche est chaude contre ma peau. Je soupire ton nom et je te sens sourire contre ma nuque. Tu t'amuse de l'effet que tu me procure ? J'en suis sûre, ça t'a toujours amusé. Tu viens baiser ma clavicule et mes doigts passent sous le tissu de ton haut. Ta peau est froide, je me colle un peu plus à toi pour te réchauffer. Nos bassin se rencontrent, et cette fois je perds totalement pied alors que toi, toi t'es toujours plus serein que moi. Sans doute que je suis pas autant doué que toi à ce jeu.

 _Tell me if I won_ _  
_ _If I did_ _  
_ _What's my prize?_ _  
_ _I just wanna play with you, too_ _  
_ _Even if they judge_ _  
_ _Fuck it_ _  
_ _I'll do the time_ _  
_ _I just wanna have some fun with you_

Pourtant, je veux mener la cadence un peu. Je tire légèrement sur tes cheveux, tout doucement . Tu sais j'ai jamais aimé te faire du mal, tu m'es bien trop précieux. Tu me dévisage avec tes yeux innocents, faussement innocents. Ces yeux qui me donnent envie de te faire de ces choses et crois moi je ne pense pas que tu ais envie de savoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce ne sera pas chaste. Je t'embrasse. Nos lèvres se mouvent l'une contre l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Nos langues se rencontrent, notre baiser devient de plus en plus vivant, plus passionné.. Nous nous balançons avec moins de précision, l'esprit bien trop occupé par nos lèvres unies.

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_ _  
_ _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

Je quitte ta bouche et dépose des petits bécots sur ta mâchoire. J'ai envie te faire ressentir toute ces sensations que tu me procurent lorsque tu effleure ma peau. Je veux que tu soupir mon nom comme un supplice, une demande. Je veux te montrer à quel point tout en toi me rend fou, à quel point je te désir. Je veux te rendre fou, que tu me désir. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Depuis trop longtemps.

 _Don't tell your mother_ _  
_ _Kiss one another_ _  
_ _Die for each other_ _  
_ _We're cool for the summer_

Tu te retourne et je colle mon buste contre ton dos. Tu continu de danser sensuellement sur la musique. J'essaye de te suivre, mais j'ai du mal à rester concentré. Mon basin contre tes fesses, tu m'excusera mais ça à le mérite de totalement me déstabiliser. Je passe ma langue le long de ta jugulaire et tu jette la tête en arrière, comme pour apprécier plus amplement la caresse que je t'offre. Je suçote ta peau blanche si tentatrice à mon goût.

 _Take me down into your paradise_ _  
_ _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_ _  
_ _Just something that we wanna try_ _  
_ _'Cause you and I_ _  
_ _We're cool for the summer_

Tu pose ta main sur mon avant bras et te tourne pour me faire à nouveau face. Tes joues sont rougie par l'envie et tu chuchote contre mon oreille la voix tremblante. Je souris tandis que tu m'entraîne dehors. On bouscule quelques personnes en chemin mais j'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qui préoccupe mon cerveau c'est toi, ta main sur mon poignet, me guidant à la sortie de cette boîte d'un pas précipité. Quand l'air frais vient frôler nos corps, je frissonne. Et quand tu me plaque brusquement contre un mur à côté de la discothèque je frissonne à nouveau. Même si je ne peux pas accuser le vent cette fois ci.

« Je t'aime »

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_ _  
_ _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

Je sais pas trop si c'est toi ou si c'est moi qui ai dis ça. Le son de nos voix a raisonné en même temps. Mais tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre nous deux, Newt ? C'est que moi, je le pense vraiment. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, je suis dingue de toi. J'aime ton visage, ton corps, tout ton être. La personne que tu es, ton coeur, ton âme. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Mais toi. Toi tu n'es qu'une illusion n'est-ce pas ? T'es pas vraiment là. T'es pas là parce que je t'ai tué. Et moi j'ai complètement perdu la tête ce soir.

 _Take me down into your paradise_ _  
_ _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_ _  
_ _Just something that we wanna try_ _  
_ _'Cause you and I_ _  
_ _We're cool for the summer_

Mais on s'en fou n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai déjà dis, plus rien n'a d'importance quand tu es à mes côtés. Alors tant pi si on me regarde l'air de penser que je suis taré. Qu'importe, ils n'oseront jamais me le cracher au visage. Je leurs ai sauvé la vie à tout ces êtres insignifiants. J'aurai aimé sauver la tienne également. Tu sais, à choisir, je pourrais tous les tuer si ça pouvait te ramener. Égoïste ? Oui, tellement et je n'en ressens pas la moindre culpabilité. Parce qu'ils ne sont rien et que tu étais mon tout.

 _Take me down into your paradise_ _  
_ _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

Les effets de la boisson se dissipent. Je ne recouvre pas entièrement la raison mais je deviens assez lucide pour que tu n'apparaisse plus devant moi. Je ne veux pas. Je veux te voir encore, te sentir contre moi même si ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Je veux tes lèvres, je veux ta peau, je veux ton corps. Je veux t'aimer comme je n'ai pas su le faire avant. La fatigue me gagne lentement et tout devient noir. Je pensais que j'allais m'écraser par terre, puis je réalise. Je suis tombé depuis longtemps.

Je suis tombé en même temps que toi.

* * *

 **Je suis désolé pour cette fin pour le moins je vous l'accorde très très triste. Surtout que la chanson est plutôt joyeuse. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu. Beaucoup d'amour!**


End file.
